Aiko Ryugoku
Aiko Ryugoku is a student at Akademi High School and also the fanon twin of Aoi Ryugokuhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Aoi_Ryugoku. She is the female protagonist of Yandere Couple and the 6th member of the Student Councilhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Student_Council. Appearance Aiko wears the Student Council uniform. Aiko has short black hair and grey-blue eyes, with noticeable slit-like pupils. She wears black stockings with white trim. She wears the "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm reading 生徒会, meaning Student Council written in kanji. Personality Prior to joining the Student Council, Aiko was the Dangerous persona. If she felt insulted or saw others getting taunted, she used physical force to put a stop to it. After meeting Akira Aishi, she obtained the Devoted persona. She would do anything to get to her Senpai. Backstory She was accidentally given away to a couple who's baby died from miscarriage. After observing her "relatives" , she noticed that she had nothing in common with any of them ............ With the Ryugokus , Teire Ryugoku was heartbroken after realizing that she had not one, but two children. On a quest to find their missing child, Daito Ryugoku left the Ryugoku villa , promising to return only after he found him or her. He did return , but only after 10 long years , and with him was the girl that the whole family had been waiting to see .... She realized that she had inherited her black hair from her mom and her grey-blue cat eyes from her father. She also got to meet with her twin , who's personality had warmed up a little. She told her parents that she was named Aiko Akasuki , and requested that she could keep her first name. Her parents agreed, and a new life began for her with her real family. Trivia * Her first name is derived from the word Ai ''(愛) , which means "love" in Japanese. * Her surname literally means "dragon prison" (龍獄) *If she wasn't in the Student Council, she would overthrow Budo Masutahttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Budo_Masuta and be the new leader of the Martial Arts clubhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Martial_Arts_Club. *She is the only Student Council member to have two personas : Dangerous and Devoted. *She is the second Secretary of the Student Council, and is under Akane Toriyasuhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Akane_Toriyasu. *She was the only member who was appointed to the Student Council after the elections. *Her best friend is Shiromi Torayoshihttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Shiromi_Torayoshi. *She, along with Shiromi, feels that Kuroko Kamenagahttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Kuroko_Kamenaga shouldn't be so formal, and that she could do good with a laugh once in a while. *Her favorite dessert is berry cheesecake. *Due to both Ryugoku children being Student Council members, Megami Saikouhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Megami_Saikou comments that the Ryugoku family is very responsible . Fighting Stats * If she got into a fight with '''Budo Masuta', the chances in which she would win are 8 out of 10. * If she got into a fight with Osoro Shidesuhttps://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Osoro_Shidesu, the chances in which she would win are 5 out of 10. * If she got into a fight with Asu Rito,https://yandere-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/Asu_Ritothe chances in which she would win are 9 out of 10. * If she got into a fight with her own sister Aoi Ryugoku, '''the chances in which she would win are 6 out of 10. * If she got into a fight with '''Megami Saikou, the chances in which she would win are 3 out of 10. * All these fights are barehanded. Category:Females Category:Dangerous Category:Yandere Couple Category:Student Council Category:Devoted